Huron County, Michigan
Huron County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2000 census, the population was 36,079. The county seat is Bad Axe6. Huron County is located at the northern tip of the region known as the Thumb. It was created by Michigan Law on April 1, 1840 and was fully organized on January 25, 1859. Huron County enjoys seasonal tourism from large cities like Detroit, Flint, and Saginaw. Huron County's most important industry is agriculture, along with most of the other Thumb counties. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 5,533 km² (2,136 sq mi). 2,167 km² (837 sq mi) of it is land and 3,367 km² (1,300 sq mi) of it (60.85%) is water. Major highways * M-19 * M-25 * M-53 * M-142 Adjacent counties *Sanilac County (southeast) *Tuscola County (southwest) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 36,079 people, 14,597 households, and 10,144 families residing in the county. The population density was 17/km² (43/sq mi). There were 20,430 housing units at an average density of 9/km² (24/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 98.02% White, 0.19% Black or African American, 0.28% Native American, 0.35% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.32% from other races, and 0.82% from two or more races. 1.64% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 95.9% spoke English, 1.3% Spanish and 1.0% Polish as their first language. There were 14,597 households out of which 29.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.60% were married couples living together, 7.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.50% were non-families. 27.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.42 and the average family size was 2.95. In the county the population was spread out with 24.20% under the age of 18, 6.50% from 18 to 24, 25.10% from 25 to 44, 24.80% from 45 to 64, and 19.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 97.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,315, and the median income for a family was $42,436. Males had a median income of $31,950 versus $21,110 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,851. About 7.30% of families and 10.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.20% of those under age 18 and 9.80% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Huron County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: Mark J. Gaertner * Sheriff: Kent Tibbits * County Clerk: Peggy A. Koehler * County Treasurer: Sherry Learman * Register of Deeds: Frances L. Holdwick * Circuit CourtJudge: Hon. M. Richard Knoblock * Probate CourtJudge: Hon. David L. Clabuesch * District CourtJudge: Hon. Karl E. Kraus (information as of May 15, 2006) Cities, villages, and townships Cities *Bad Axe *Harbor Beach Villages *Caseville *Elkton *Kinde *Owendale *Pigeon *Port Austin *Port Hope *Sebewaing *Ubly Townships *Bingham Township *Bloomfield Township *Brookfield Township *Caseville Township *Chandler Township *Colfax Township *Dwight Township *Fairhaven Township *Gore Township *Grant Township *Hume Township *Huron Township *Lake Township *Lincoln Township *McKinley Township *Meade Township *Oliver Township *Paris Township *Pointe Aux Barques Township *Port Austin Township *Rubicon Township *Sand Beach Township *Sebewaing Township *Sheridan Township *Sherman Township *Sigel Township *Verona Township *Winsor Township Unincorporated communities *Bay Port *Grind Stone City *Lewisville *Parisville *Ruth Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Huron County, Michigan